Scott Truman
|image2=Esgo-red.jpg|casts = }} Scott Truman is a main protagonist of Power Rangers: RPM. He is the Ranger Operator Series Red and leader of the RPM Power Rangers. History He is the younger son of Colonel Mason Truman, and he served in Air Support during the last battle with Venjix, before everyone retreated into the domed city of Corinth. Scott always found himself living in his older brother Marcus Truman's shadow. He never seemed to be good enough for his father, as Mason was both overprotective of Scott and held alot more faith in the older and more experienced son. His father even ordered him to stay out of Marcus' way during the Battle for Corinth. During the battle, both Scott and Marcus's fighter jets were shot down. Scott managed to eject from his cockpit in time, but Marcus was killed. After making it to the ground, with a broken arm, Scott was rescued up by Summer, and the two of them barely managed to make it back into the city when the shields went up. After making it into the city, Scott was recruited by Dr. K and became Ranger Operator Series Red of the RPM team. As Ranger Red, Scott leads the Rangers in battle and has the final deciding vote in all important matters. He has shown that he takes his duties very seriously, and will take it upon himself to make sure that they have the upper hand as much as possible and that the team is kept together. He pilots the Eagle Racer. Colonel Truman still never saw Scott as being good enough, even though Doctor K had made him Red Ranger. When Dr. K needed a special reflux thruster in order for the Croc Carrier Zord to function unmanned, Scott knew the only place to find it would be outside the city, since the device they needed had been placed in his brothers jet. After secretly taking the coordinates of Marcus's jet's last known location from his father, Scott went outside the city on his own and retrieved the much-needed thruster, along with something else. Before the Battle for Corinth, Marcus was to write a letter of recommendation to Colonel Truman, explaining who he wanted as the leader of the Second Eagle Squadron. That letter never made it to Colonel Truman, until Scott found it along with the reflux thruster. The letter Marcus wrote told Colonel Truman that Scott was the one he'd wanted as the leader of Second Squad. After Venjix is defeated, his father offers him a spot as commander of Eagle Squad. Scott gladly accepts, and recruits Gem and Gemma. During the war against Venjix, Scott crossed into the dimension of the Samurai Rangers when Professor Cog retreats into their dimension after fighting the RPM Ultrazord. Scott is unable to demorph due to the atmospheric differences. He came across the six Samurai Rangers fighting a group of Grinders and fended them off. Personality Scott is cocky, stubborn, competitive, and often clashes with Dillon due to their similarly strong-headed, dominating personalities and Dillon's defiant tendencies. The two have developed something of a rivalry, frequently mocking each other and trying to outdo one another, especially when it comes to their cars, something which both have a passion for. Scott initially did not trust Dillon (or Ziggy) nor think of him capable of being an effective teammate when it was decided he would be joining as a fellow Ranger. Scott has since shown to at least consider Dillon as an important member of the team, such as when he chained himself to Dillon when the latter attempted to leave Corinth without any word or consent for the second time, saying that as team leader he wouldn't allow such behaivior. After a day of tormenting Dillon and reflecting upon their camaraderie, Scott's persistence eventually convinced Dillon to stay. Ranger Operator Series Red Arsenal * Series Red Cell Shift Morpher * Cell Shift Morpher Cell Chip * Engine Cell Chip series 1 * Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-suit series Red * Nitro Blaster/Nitro Sword * Street Saber * Shark Power Disc (Samurai only) * Shark Attack Mode Zord Attack Vehicles * Eagle Racer * Paleozord Special Abilities :Aside from perusing the ranger arsenal for battle, Ranger Operators can also generate their own personal ability without weaponry. Burst Attack - Scott has the ability to channel the bio-energy field and create a three second burst attack. This attack, of course, drains his energy levels. Gallery Image:RPMRedRanger.jpg|Ranger Red Morph Pose Image:Rpm-red-screen.jpg|Ranger Red's Energy Screen Image:RedEagleRacer.jpg|Ranger Red manifests the Eagle Racer Image:Rpm-red-attack.jpg|Ranger Red's special attack is the Burst Attack Image:Rpm-red-car.jpg|Scott Truman's car- a Nissan Sylvia '94 Ranger Red Shark Attack Mode.jpg|Scott as the RPM Shark Attack Ranger Trivia *Scott share his first name with the original Red Ranger Jason Lee Scott's last name. *Scott's personality and rivalry with Dillon is similar to that of the popular X-Men character Cyclops, who has a rivalry with his fellow X-Man Wolverine, whom Dillon shares traits with. Ironically, Scott also shares his first name with Cyclops. The Red and Black Ranger rivalry between himself and Dillon is also similar to that of Takeru/Red Mask and Kenta/Black Mask from the 1987 Series Hikari Sentai Maskman and Ryuu Tendo/Red Hawk and Gai Yuuki/Black Condor from the 1991 Sentai Series Choujin Sentai Jetman *Eka Darville starred in the third series of Blue Water High. *He is one of eight Red Rangers not to receive a Battlizer, the others being Jason, Rocky, Aurico, Tommy, T.J, Charlie, and Casey. *He is also one of the few Rangers that actually knows Martial Arts. *He is similar to Himitsu Sentai Goranger's AkaRanger Tsuyoshi Kaijou. Both are the younger brothers of military leaders who were killed in the villains' attack. Furthermore, the Trumans were both members of Eagle Squad, while Tsuyoshi and his brother were both members of the EAGLE organization. *He and Taylor Earheart of Wild Force were both Air Force pilots before becoming a Ranger. Also both Taylor Earheart and Scott Truman's primary Zord is an Eagle. *He is also similar to Shirou Gou (Red One) from the 1984 Sentai series, Choudenshi Bioman, as they were both pilots before becoming Red Rangers. See Also Sosuke Esumi - Sentai counterpart Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Update Template Category:Team leader Category:RPM Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Ranger Operators